


The cherry on top

by lynnkun



Series: Kuroko no Prompts [13]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate sweets but you always bake me things when you try out new recipes. I’m pretty much miserable but your smile is worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cherry on top

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy !!

Kagami is in the kitchen of Kagami and Akashi's shared apartment, happily baking another sweet. He is currently icing a set of red velvet cupcakes with vanilla filling. He puts the cupcakes on the plate and tries one excitedly. He then carries the plate into Akashi's, setting the plate onto his desk.

"I made some cupcakes. Can you try them?" Kagami asks.

"Yeah, of course." Akashi says. He hates sweets so much, but he couldn't stand seeing a sad look on Kagami's face. Akashi picks one up, taking a small bite into it and setting it back down. Akashi tries his best not to make a face as he chews it and swallows. 

"It's very good, Taiga." Akashi says, nodding and smiling at him.

"Aren't you going to eat the rest of the cupcake?" Kagami asks.

"I'm actually kind of full right now." Akashi says, trying to laugh it off so Kagami doesn't get upset. Kagami is extremely self conscious about his baking, and takes everything the wrong way. When Akashi says this, Kagami's face falls. 

"Oh, okay. You could have just said you didn't like them." Kagami mumbles, picking up the plate. 

"Wait, I loved them! I'll finish it and have another. They were so good actually, can you make another batch?" Kagami's face quickly lightens up and he puts a huge smile on his face. 

"Yes, of course!" Kagami says, putting the plate back down and leaving the room. Akashi looks at the plate of cupcakes and shoves one in his mouth. He groans, dragging his hands across his face. 

"Why.."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a prompt, you can put it in the comments or ask me on tumblr or instagram (tumblr lynn-kun instagram lynn_kun) all criticism is welcome !!


End file.
